This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Digital thermostats in climate control systems typically have microcomputers and other components that continuously use electrical power. Various digital thermostats utilize “off-mode” power stealing to obtain operating power. That is, when a given load (e.g., compressor, fan, or gas valve) in a climate control system is off, power may be stolen from the given load circuit to power the thermostat.